SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI: THE STORy: BOOK 2: THE MESIAH
by Asema
Summary: teh stori n wihch old n new r bldnd da secund part of da SHIN MEGAMI TNESI saga: batls ocir n stuf
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: i haet grammer!!! mai T-cher deicided 2 maek me ues it n i wuz liek "FUKCK NO" afrtr i gotta aut of dat clas [in in grade 2 nao nb techiur is BETR hera] but new2ay i u gmake a naierw storeh n u ENJOY it!!! thanx)

CHAFFTER 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~

TITLE: KANSAS MILENIAM: TWEH POWRFUL LEGEND KINGDUM MESIA: goodbai crule wurld / slay da evil DEMUNZ 4ever w/ fire / da potentilllll resistiancke / tihngs getin2 plaec

so kansas mileniam is a place teemimh w/ life but tehn thye relizhed dat tha NUCULAR POWQR (liek teh kind dat IDOIT abrahma linkin tried 2 get) wuz runin aut so da Y.H.V.H. rescinded 2 erth n carnated himslef as LORD "ASEMER" da masytetr uf pwning n00bs woo defigasd da MESIANS (hoo ran da plaec BTW dis is LAW END) n aslo findin stuf he wuz dis POWRFUL gai he had a sword maed damaskis metl n armr (200 atk powr, 1-8 hits/rnd, +2 ALL) n he hid BAOFU, ZIO, n KAJA spels 2 n he had NINE of ovary gem 2 maek him UBER in kambat neway "ASSEMA" (aslo cald ALEPH) wuz maekid da mesiah DAT DAH MESIAHS beliefd in n nao he wuz guna maek kansas milenaim in2 da 1000 yr kingdamn

so newai mesia aleph went 2 da distrikt of canass millenimaaaaaaaaaaaaamm dat wuz infisted w/ demunz n he kild dem all w/ sword n maziolaon n awesum gun w/ sleep boolits he wond repetealdyl n hiz fiktories saevd lost of ppl da biship wuz hapy 2 c all wuz wel n he wuz readied 2 maek da 1000 year kingdamn dey wuld turn da CENTER n arcadia in2 perfikt plaecs n nuclear opshun (like dat IDOIT TARA MASAKADO) da hole plaec

but not yet 4 day had a jobby 2 du b4 al cud be danwn da biship haed aleph mete w/ da angesl (al 108) at da centr n dey eich gaev hiem a gem dat wuz NUCULAR (A/N: im st n wud cumpletely era-dicate doze plaecs da dey werua put in n da angles sed 2 put dem in bunch of plaecs dat wud DIE from da gems n cumpleet da planz of MESIA CHURCH n den dey gaev aleph da companusesn whoze ful naem wusz HOT BAEB but she wuz cald da mFEMALE MESIA "KAMARIKO" hoo cud aslo ues magic like AGI HAMA MUDO n MEGIDO pluz sum HEELING n she had good wepnz n armur (maed of PURE GOODNESS wich she wuz n hir chestplaet vid FIRE, ICE, ELEC, ALMIGHTY) must of it wuz lacy n sexxxxxy but nawt vry reveling (b/c how da makai r u guna were sihtyyy armoire liek dat!) n shi wuz prity liek goa'uld hare n pnik eyes n hiar sord n gun weir BOTH awesum n cuet liek her n da bishop expland (w/ her help bcuz she is gud at explanin as laeph sun finds aut) abut her acomplishemtns liek kiln maou lucifer 28 taimz (2 level up n griend su she cud kil CHOUJIN IJI n SENSHI JOHN n YAMA BUFFY n SHINREI TIEM LORAK hoo weur kauzing big problmsz) n he kladly ackitped her halp

meanhiwle dalith n hiruko (hoo wer awesum but nut 2 muhc) wear in da underwlrd (hirook went dear lokin FUR incent lil boi but wuz halpd by dalith hoo iz gud gai) w/ a gai namd JAMES TYLE R hoo wuz a demun sumnr but prty bad (he cudnt even salmoin GEDOU SLAIMZ) n he had sihti ekwipz liek ATTACK SORD n LEATHER ARMUR n dalich n hiroko onli had 10 or 15 moar lvls dan hiem n sum betr equips (cola of blesingz, smiel stair, n kaiser knklc) n dey were planin a wai 2 haelp da mutints hoo wer wantin 2 invade holetown n aslo secuar da underwlrd 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: so w/e fuuukkk i haet mai frends dey said dat dis ficky wuz "BAD IN GRAMMAR" so Im gonna rite a bit bettar)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAFFTER 2

so newai the MESIAH "ASEME" (aleph) wuz headign 2 his gaols putin da sferes were they needed 2 be. w/o them da mesiah kingdumb cud not be estaiblsihed EVAR so aleph wuz hapi 2 do his goals n KAMURIKO (also known as HOT BAEB or MELISA) wuz hapi 2 halp him as EVE (he [ASEME] wuz ADAM liek in the BABBLE) but theiy were not forever established in their goalsd n demons wear alwaiz attackin n it wauz hard 2 fite dem all w/ what dey had but dey won anywai (aleph spammed masic n hot baeb fired gun 2 kil dem al).

but it wuz arund dis taim dat a gr8 powar wuz being unearthed. da powerful COMPUTEKR CODAKER steven wuz wheeling thru cyberspaec, using teh terminalz 2 get frum plaec 2 plaec in a flask; dis wuz fast enuff 2 get him 2 dalet n hiroko hoo were plannin 2 halp da mutants get 2 holetown n blow it out w/ powar n also 2 unleish da chaotic gods. steven met dem n wuz all "Hi. I'm not a demon." but den hiroko wuz all "scuse me wtf r u doin" n daleth said "STOP! dis man probly meens no harm 2 us look at him he is wheelkhair" but stevin took offence 2 dat n he wuZ "No. You are wrong. I will show you the power of being an awesome scientist." den he blased daleht w/ energy n he dai but den stevin gaev da devil summoning progrem 2 james tyler n stole 10 of hirokos levels so she would be a total n00b again n den left

meanhiwle maya (da PERSONA 2 character) wuz headin 2 da amala univserse w/ her bets frends maki, eikihi n brosuke n da faur of dem were haild in combined four game persona universe (PERSONA 1, PERSONA 2, PERSONA 3, and PERSONA 4) aS da mesias hoo wud evently create time travel loop w/ hich 2 gain powr, slay THE ***NYARLATHOTEP*** n free der univserse frum hsi csonstant medlin

aftr liek 63 bobms weer plantd da MESIAH alph wuz caalld back 2 center 2 talk to BISHOP who wuz "sry but nao I HAVE TO TAKE KAMURIKO FROM YOUR PARTY to ADVANCE PLOT" n alph wuz liek "WUT" n regaind his tru form as THE Y.H.V.H. n den he gods voiced da BISHIP 4 hiz impudence n da othr mesians prayd 2 YHVH for dam ission dat MR. BISHOP originaly had 4 him "OH GREAT YHVH PLZ KIL DA FOOLZ HOO R GONA GO 2 HOLETOWN N APPEAR FROM FOUR PERSONA GAME UNIVERSE plus ALL DA MUTANT CHAMPIONS OF CHAOS james tyler and HIROKO" n yhvh wuz all "psh no" bczu he thinsk it wud be a waset of tiem n insted he summnd bakk frum void YUKI and KAZUYA hoo wer 2 champin his cause n KAMURIKO ran awai 2 go eleswar but yhvh didnt mind she wuz HAWT so she gutted 2 live

den felix and jena had secks somewhere else

(A/N: next chaftr wil haev RL plot advancement!!! THANX) 


End file.
